News
by chan.yeol.9028
Summary: "Jiho, Ayahmu dipindahkan bekerja di Amerika. Jadi Ibu harus ikut, tenang saja anak rekan kerja ayahmu akan tinggal disini jadi kau tidak sendirian. Lagipula kau sudah besar nanti setelah kau lulus, kau akan kuliah disana" / "Xe…ro ?" Hansol terus menyuarakan nama Xero.


News

_Cast_

Semua member Topp Dogg (ciri rambut MV Open The Door)

...

Support Cast : Secret

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka.

Desclaimer FF : It's Mine^^

.

.

Genre : Romance, YAOI , Crack !Warning, Angst.

Rated : T-entukan sendiri (mungkin akan meningkat ' ')

Author : Qyraaa

P/s :

BTS – Boy In Luv

AOA – Miniskirt

Iklan bblac/? '-'

BAP - 1004

Saya terima semua kritikan okeh karena dari itu baca sambil menghayatinya okeh …

Ket :

'…' untuk _inner_ / batin

"…" percakapan

=== ganti tempat/skip waktu

_Italia _/ cetak miring flashback

.

.

.

Summary

"Jiho, Ayahmu dipindahkan bekerja di Amerika. Jadi Ibu harus ikut, tenang saja anak rekan kerja ayahmu akan tinggal disini jadi kau tidak sendirian. Lagipula kau sudah besar nanti setelah kau lulus, kau akan kuliah disana" / "Xe…ro ?" Hansol terus menyuarakan nama Xero dan melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah Xero, perihalnya Xero seperti orang habis kerasukan mata melebar dan menatap Hansol dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang mengagah itu.

.

.

Enjoy

Pagi yang suram, pagi yang melelahkan, pagi yang membosankan dan pagi-pagi lainnya untuk seorang namja tampan yang baru saja terbangun dan kini terduduk manis di pinggir ranjangnya, melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

"seperti biasa" ucapnya malas, walaupun dia terlihat urakan namun namja berambut coklat halus ini cukup rajin yang barusan iya kerjakan adalah memberesi tempat tidur, namanya Shin Jiho tapi biasanya orang-orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Xero entah di dapat darimana yang jelas Jiho lebih suka di panggil Xero daripada Jiho.

"Jiho-ah, sarapan sudah siap sayang…" teriak Ibu dari lantai bawah tepatnya di ruang makan.

"Iya bu" tanpa menunggu teriakan pengulang Ibu yang lebih dahsyat dari yang pertama Jiho atau yang lebih suka di panggil dengan nama Xero itu langsung keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga, di ruang makanpun sudah ada Ayah yang sibuk membaca entah itu majalah bisnis atau semacamnya yang jelas Xero menatapnya dengan pandangan malas.

"Duduklah… Ayah ingin bicara" tidak menunggu perintah kedua Xero langsung mendudukan diri di menghadap Ayahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Xero bersikap sesopan mungkin, mau bagaimanapun karena Ayahnyalah dia masih hidup sampai sekarang walaupun ia dibesarkan hanya dengan sedikit kasih sayang dan itupun hanya Ibu yang memberikannya.

Setelah menyimpan apa yang Ayah baca dia langsung menatap ke arah Xero "Ayah di pindahkan dinas di luar kota, tepatnya di Kanada. Ayah akan berencana pergi dengan Ibu seusai kau naik kelas 2 dan susullah kita jika kau sudah menyelesaikan sekolahmu" dengan santai dan tatapan percaya kepada anak semata wayangnya jika dia sudah bisa hidup mandiri.

"Eh?" yah jujur saja Xero pasti kaget "Tenang saja anak rekan kerja Ayah akan tinggal disini juga dan dia akan tiba seminggu lagi, Ayah dan Ibu berencana berangkat lusa besok, kau jaga diri ya. Uang bulananmu akan kami tambahkan jaga dia juga nanti" ucap Ibu seraya memelukku, Xero hanya bisa mengangguk lemas, bisa apalagi dia, melawan? Dia tak ingin menjadi anak yang durhaka kepada orangtua, lagian ini tidak terlalu buruk juga menurut Xero.

'Semoga anaknya manis, dan mudah bergaul' batin Xero.

=Lusa / Bandara=

Pagi sekali Xero sudah mengantarkan kedua Orangtuanya ke Bandara, dan juga menjemput anak rekan kerja Ayahnya, karena beliau bilang dipercepat kasihan anak manis mereka bisa sepian nantinya, tak lupa juga sekolah anak itu dipindahkan ke sekolah Xero.

"Mana dia?" ucap Xero seraya menjelajahkan matanya kesemua sudut Bandara, Dilihat ada sesosok yang sangat tak asing bagi Xero.

"Bijuuu…" teriaknya sambil berlari ke arah sosok itu dan langsung memeluknya.

"Yah! Xerooooooo! Kau ingin membuatku jantungan ya?" kesal pria berambut ungu kebiruan itu Karena, yah –siapa yang tak kaget jika kau sedang berjalan santai ada seseorang yg tiba-tiba berlari kearahmu dengan teriaknya dan mendadak memeluk? Okeh untungnya pria manis itu tidak jangantungan di tempat.

"Maaf hehehe" dan hanya di balas cengiran tak bersalah oleh sang pelaku.

"Kau menyebalkan ta—" ucapan B-joo terpotong Karena bunyi ponsel Xero.

"Yeoboseo? Siapa dan apa ada?"

"…"

"Ehhh?" B-joo hanya menatap bingung Xero.

"…" Xero langsung memasukkan ponselnya kembali.

"Maaf aku harus kerumah sekarang, kita lanjutkan pembicaraannya dikelas saja nanti ya" ucap Xero membungkuk dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan B-joo yang hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan sendu mulai menghilang dari jarak pandangannya "Bodoh" guman B-joo dengan lirih.

=Rumah=

Setiba dirumah, Xero langsung memasuki rumah dikarena ada seseorang yang telah membukanya 'kenapa dia bisa tahu?' batin Xero dan mencari-cari siapakah gerangan orang yang telah membuka ini.

Menyerah mencari akhirnya Xero langsung memasuki kamarnya dan benar-benar suatu kejutan untuknya, seorang pria manis sangat manis sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan kemeja berwarna putih berantakan rambut coklatnya yang lurus dan sudah dipastikan sangat lembut seakan menarik tangan Xero agak mengelusnya, tak terasa jaraknya semakin dekat.

Xero memberanikan diri untuk mengelus kelewat manis itu satu kali elusan, dua, tiga dan empat okeh Xero mulai terbuai dalam lembutnya rambut pria itu.

"nghh…" erangan yang di lontarkan sang korban prihal Xero sekarang bukan mengelus rambutnya lagi melainkan mengusap bibir yang terlihat sangat manis itu dengan warna merah merekahnya.

'Okeh, Xero sepertinya kau membangunkannya' batin Xero yang melihat pria tersebut terbangun dengan menggosok-gosokankan tanganya imut pada matanya.

Takjub dengan pandangan yang kau lihat Xero? Ayolah kembali ke dunia nyata dan minta maaf padanya karena kau telah membangunkan tidur cantiknya.

"Eum… Selamat datang" ucap Xero sedikit canggung yah, mata pria ini sangat jernih dengan ukuran yang pas dan jangan lupakan coklat pekat membuat Xero tak bisa memalingkan pandangannya.

"Terima kasih, siapa namamu dan berapa umurmu?" Tanya pria itu dengan raut wajah senang, akhirnya dia bertemu penghuni rumah ini.

"Namaku Shin Jiho, kau bisa memanggilku Xero umurku 16 tahun" yang tak sadar bahwa Xero melukis seulas senyuman yang jarang dia perlihatkan pada orang disekitarnya.

"Hallo Xero" seraya mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang "panggil aku Hansol hyung yaaahh~" tambahnya sedikit mengacak-acak rambut Xero dan hanya di balas dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Yah, siapa yang ingin memanggil pria mungil nan manis di depannya ini dengan sebutan Hyung? Ayolah wajahnya tak mendukung bahwan ia lebih tua dari Xero malah awalnya Xero mengira pria ini—Hansol adalah bocah dengan umur 13 tahun.

"Xe…ro ?" Hansol terus menyuarakan nama Xero dan melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah Xero, perihalnya Xero seperti orang habis kerasukan mata melebar dan menatap Hansol dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang mengagah itu.

"Uhh… a-ku tak di perdulikan…" lirih Hansol seraya melihat ke bawah dengan tatapan sendu dan itu langsung membuat kesadaran Xero kembali lagi.

"Ehh? Bukan itu maksudku.. aduh mi-mian.." ucap Xero kalang kabut karena membuat Hansol merasa bersalah, dan tak ada pilihan lain Xero langsung memeluk tubuh mungil sambil mengelus lembut surai coklat itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Okeh kawan maaf kalau ini sangat bertele-tele sekali -_-

Ripiu/? ' '


End file.
